This invention generally relates to device with mechanical features and, more specifically, to the mechanical interchangeability of input devices of a communication and enhanced entertainment device.
A problem faced by manufactures of portable devices is how to make a device that is adaptable to the changing needs of users. The problem exists, in part, because the user may at one instant desire to use the device for communication and at another instant desire to use that same device for entertainment purposes. Another reason for the problem of making an adaptable communication device is that current devices have a keypad that is permanently attached to the display unit; the keypad is not replaceable or interchangeable. Consequently, the user can not easily adapt the device to the user""s varying needs. Thus, as the user""s desired use of the device changes, there is little that can be done to adapt the device to the user""s needs; unless, the user purchases a new device designed for the different desired application.
Another problem faced by manufacturers of these devices is ergonomically arranging the least number of keypads in the smallest space while maximizing the functions and features of a compact communications device. Current methods include a keypad layout with alpha and numeric properties, some type of navigational pad or dial, and various soft keys.
Soft keys are unmarked keys positioned next to the display; soft keys derive their meaning or function from what is displayed in the display.
Even though the keypad may include some type of navigational pads, the navigational pads have limited application or use. For example, navigational pads are typically direction input devices with virtually no other applicable use and, hence, not suitable for other applications. Thus, there are a limited number of applications or uses that are compatible with the navigational pads on currently known devices. Furthermore, navigational pads typically occupy a larger space on the keypad than other pads, which further complicates the problem of producing a compact communication device.
In addition to navigational keys, the keypad includes number pads. The number pads are typically used to designate or select alpha characters. For example, the numeric xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d pad can be used in alpha mode to represent the letters xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d. Accordingly, if the user wanted to select and enter the letter xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d, then the user would press the numeric xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d pad three or four times until the letter xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d appeared in the display of the communication device. Although inefficient, this is currently one known method for entering words; these alpha-numeric pads are not suitable for typing more than two or three words due to the inefficiency inherent in the design nor are they suitable for use in relation to entertainment functions.
A current solution to the inefficiency inherent in using alpha-numeric pads is to include a full keyboard, such as a QWERTY keyboard. While there are portable devices available that have a QWERTY keyboard linked to a display unit, these devices do not allow for replacement of the keyboard portion with another input type device or module. Additionally, these devices are bulky and deviate away from the desired goal of a compact communications device.
Therefore, what is needed is a device capable of adapting to the user""s varying needs and a method for achieving the same, by providing interchangeable input devices.
A device and method are provided for adapting to the user""s varying needs by providing interchangeable input devices that ergonomically enhance the device.
The device has circuitry with transceiver functions that allows a user to transmit and receive information and includes a chassis for securely holding the circuitry, a display secured to the chassis and coupled to the circuitry for visual communication of information, and at least two Freestyle User-Interfaces (FUIs) rotatably and removably secured to one end of the chassis and coupled to the circuitry for providing input control, wherein the outer perimeter of each of the user-interfaces are coupled to opposite ends of an elastic piece.
The method of interchanging the FUI includes providing a chassis for securely holding the circuitry, rotatably securing the user-interfaces to the chassis, coupling the user-interfaces to the circuitry; and removably securing opposite ends of an elastic piece to each of the user-interfaces.
An advantage of the present invention is that user can easily adapt the device to the changing needs. For example, in one mode the device can act purely as a wireless voice communications device, while in another mode the device can act as an entertainment unit or video communications device.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the navigational pads have been eliminated and the navigational control have been combined into a unit that also provides image conversion, thereby reducing the number of pads on and, hence, the size of the device.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the FUIs can be moved or flipped to an open position, which doubles the surface area the device. However, unlike most devices, which flip open to reveal more key pads, that are bulky in the closed position as well as the open position, the ergonomic geometry and shape of the FUIs allow for a compact and sleek device when the FUIs are in the closed position.